darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
841
Aristede rigs the door to where Julia is held so that she will be shot when anyone enters the room. Synopsis : The turn of the century at Collinwood, where on this night Julia Hoffman has been abducted by the notorious Count Petofi and taken to an abandoned mill not far away. There she has been forced to tell how, through the mystery of the I-Ching, she was able to come back to the year 1897. Now Count Petofi himself has gone into the I-Ching trance in an effort to transport himself into the future. Aristede finds Julia in the midst of an escape attempt and stops her. Petofi enters an I-Ching trance and finds himself at a gypsy tribunal, where many magical artifacts are arrayed on a table; when he tries to leave he finds the doors blocked; Barnabas' face is behind the first door while flames of fire are behind the second door. Petofi is nearly strangled by his own hand. On the way to the Old House, Barnabas encounters Beth and apologizes for the past. He asks her to help him find where Petofi is holding Julia. The Count breaks free of the trance and demands to know why he was sent among the gypsies. Petofi offers Julia one final chance to reveal the secret of the I-Ching wands. Aristede reflects on possible ways to torture Julia, before settling for rigging the door so that Julia will be shot if anyone enters the room. Meanwhile, Beth has been eavesdropping and overhears everything. She runs to report to Barnabas. Aristede stuffs a handkerchief in Julia's mouth as she protests. As he is leaving, Barnabas appears. Barnabas confronts Aristede about where Julia is being held. Barnabas opens the door and the gun fires. Memorable quotes : Count Petofi: Look at Aristede here. In point of fact, I don't need a servant. The boy himself is no intellectual giant. He detests all forms of culture. Why then do I keep him on? Because I am a man who by nature shuns all forms of violence. I loathe the sight of blood. Aristede, on the other hand, has no such scruples. He revels in every form of torture and bloodshed known to the mind of man. I believe he even invented a few himself. He kills without the slightest feeling for his victims. He will kill you, Dr. Hoffman if you do not tell me what I want to know. ---- : Beth (to Barnabas): I am very tired of being involved in other people's lives. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez * Thayer David as Andreas Petofi * Michael Stroka as Aristede * Jim Hale as Executioner (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Final time an episode is narrated by Terry Crawford. Story * The Natotsy are the most ferocious band of gypsies the world has ever known. Their name means 'men of the woods'. Count Petofi fears them. * Hungarian folk music is heard while Count Petofi is in the I-Ching. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Count Petofi: A gyspy tribunal. Bloopers and continuity errors * Julia calls Aristede "Aristrede." * Aristede's plot to kill Julia seems flawed. First, there is no indication that the chair Julia is in is secured to the floor. Even though she is tied to the chair, she could easily move herself out of the path of the gunshot, even just by tipping herself over to the side. Second, Aristede ties the string attached to the gun onto the outside doorknob. That could very likely be visible to anyone who might be about to open the door and would tip that person off that something is wrong, especially someone who knows Julia is located there and in danger for her life...someone like Barnabas, who in fact does not notice the string on the doorknob. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 841 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 841 - Through the Looking-Glass, and what Alice Found There The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 841Category:Dark Shadows episodes